This invention relates generally to artificial fishing lures and more particularly to a spinner type lure having a metal blade with a built in rattle chamber.
Spinner type fishing lures have been popular for a number of years. Typically, the spinner lure includes a lure body which carries the hook and a spinner blade which spins in the water in order to attract fish. The lure body and spinner blade are normally connected by a wire type harness which has a swivel connection with the spinner blade to permit it to spin.
The present invention is directed to a spinner type lure which is specially constructed to emit a distinctive rattling sound which is highly attractive to fish. In accordance with the invention, a spinner lure is conventional for the most part but includes a specially constructed metal blade having a built-in rattle chamber that carries a metal pellet. The rattle chamber is hemispherically shaped and is formed by a dome on the blade and a flat base plate that extends across the bottom of the dome to enclose the pellet. This configuration provides a dome side and a flat side for the rattle chamber. The hemispherical shape of the rattle chamber and the provision of metal surfaces around it for the metal pellet to rattle against cooperate to provide a sound that is particularly effective in attracting fish.